A Place of No Stars
by ellisadara
Summary: She's been having these dreams, these terrifying, dark dreams of a place far away where the nights are long but the sun is hot and it burns under her paws. A place of no stars, yet a place that could prove to be the saving grace for not only ThunderClan, but the whole of the forest and everything in it's reach. (Story of my OCs, eventually does link to canon.)


Cats of Clans:

 **ThunderClan-**

 **Leader  
** Aspenstar- Fairly nimble tabby tom, with bright green eyes.

 **Deputy  
** Embershade- Pretty calico tabby she-cat, with golden eyes.  
 _(Apprentice: Jadepaw)_

 **Medicine Cat  
** Ravenpool- Black tom, with a white chest.

 **Warriors**  
Quillfur- Tom with brown, spiky fur.

Blazeclaw- Amber tom.  
 _(Apprentice: Nightpaw)_

Rowansong- Tabby she cat, just recently a warrior.

Ashenstripe- Brown tom, father of Jadepaw and Rainpaw.

Foxtail- Young auburn tom, with bushy tail.

Duskpelt- Grey tom with striking blue eyes.  
 _(Apprentice: Rainpaw)_

Springflight- Beautiful white she cat.

Larkfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with incredible jumping ability.  
 _(Apprentice: Smokepaw)_

 **Queens  
** Icestorm- White she-cat, awaiting kits.

Dawnbreeze- Silver she-cat, mother of Jadepaw and Rainpaw.

Robinwing- Dark brown she-cat, with kind amber eyes.

 **Apprentices  
** Rainpaw- Tom with sleek, grey fur and silver eyes.

Jadepaw- Ash brown she-cat, with jade green eyes.

Smokepaw- Long haired black she-cat.

Nightpaw- Pitch black tom with a white patch over one eye.

 **Elders**

Sunstorm- Tom with ginger fur.

Rosefoot- White she-cat with bushy fur.

Fernfur- Oldest cat in ThunderClan. Mottled fur and blind.

 **OTHER CLANS: ?**

ONE:

"What have you two been doing?" Dawnbreeze hissed at her two kits, taking in their dishevelled and dirty fur and sheepish expressions. Jadekit bowed her head pawing at the floor and avoiding her mother's exasperated expression. ' _It was Rainkit's idea, so he can own up'_ she thought to herself, giving her littermate a meaningful expression, which was returned with a roll of his amber eyes.  
"Jadekit and I just wanted to say hello to Ashenstripe before the ceremony today." He mumbled, looking up at his mother's stern expression.  
"And I suppose you also rolled around in the dirt, while you were at it?" she said, pulling Rainkit closer to her and beginning to groom him, getting his scruffy fur sleek again.

Ignoring her mother fussing over her brother, Jadekit gazed over at the rest of the camp. Clan life was going on like it did every day, but inside her tiny chest her heart was pounding almost audibly. _It's not a big deal, you're just going to be an apprentice._ At six and a half moons old, it was perfect time for Jadekit to become the apprentice she had always dreamed of. At the back of her mind lingered the sadness that she would never really spend as much time with her mother again, maybe not even her brother. She knew Dawnbreeze was fussing today because she wanted everything to be perfect, but the truth was that she must have been deeply saddened to be leaving her only two kits.  
Still, she couldn't really believe it was actually happening! Aspenstar had mentioned it to them nearly three days ago that their ceremony was to be today, and the reality still hadn't hit Jadekit yet. Who was going to be her mentor? What would her new denmates be like? Would she be any good as an apprentice?

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting," Aspenstar's voice called out, breaking Jadekit from her reverie. Nearly stumbling over her own paws, Jadekit rushed to her kin, causing Rainkit to burst into laughter. He was soon quieted by Dawnbreeze, as they padded down the slight hill to the centre of the camp.  
As Aspenstar began talking, Jadekit soon realized that it was in no way anything to do with their apprenticeship. There had been a Gathering the previous night, and their leader was relaying the information back to the Clan as they sat in the cool shade of the setting sun. Quickly bored, Jadekit began to look around the camp. Everyone was intently looking at Aspenstar, including their deputy, Embershade. The she-cat was fairly young, and only recently deputy since their last one, Lightwind, had died after a nasty bout of greencough last greenleaf. On her side was their medicine cat, and a good friend of Jadekit especially was Ravenpool, the medicine cat. Like Embershade, he was also fairly young, though Jadekit wasn't sure what had happened to the previous one, she was too young to remember what had happened. Around them, the other warriors and cats were gathered, including their father, Ashenstripe. Catching his daughter's eye, he gave her a wink, as if to say that he knew what was going to happened. Then, he nodded meaningfully to Aspenstar and continued to listen.

"-ShadowClan in our territory." Blazeclaw, a fiery orange warrior, was saying. A few cats nodded, agreeing with whatever prospect he had raised, but Aspenstar raised his voice over the soft murmur.  
"We are not going to attack ShadowClan over something that we are not even sure happened." He said, looking pointedly at Blazeclaw.  
"But at the Gathering-"  
"I agree, what Eaglestar said did agree that prey had been missing from WindClan as well, but that does not mean that it was ShadowClan that stole prey from them."  
"Where does RiverClan come into all of this? Did you check that there is nothing going on with them?" Embershade turned to the Clan leader, giving him a questioning look that read more deeply than just the simple question.

After a brief pause, Aspenstar coughed and turned back to the Clan. "I have not talked to RiverClan. But that is not a problem, their main source of food is fish from their river, and it would be hard for anyone but a RiverClan cat to gather as much fish as the prey that has been missing from our territories." He paused. "There is another matter that I need to address. Both of Dawnbreeze's kits are now old enough to become apprentices, and I believe the time has come to give their names. Please may you two step forwards."

Jadekit's heart hammered in her chest as she and Rainkit both stood before the watchful eyes of ThunderClan. This was it! Her moment, the one she had been waiting nearly an eternity for.

"Jadekit and Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jadepaw and Rainpaw."

Jadepaw's eyes glowed at the sound of her new name. She really was an apprentice now. Looking at her brother, she could see a similar kind of happiness in his eyes. Wow.

Aspenstar continued. "Blazeclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Quillfur, and you have shown yourself to be both fiercely loyal and fearless. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Jadepaw beamed as her brother stepped forwards to touch noses with his new mentor. Blazeclaw was an amazing warrior, and he was insanely lucky to have such a brave cat as his mentor. She looked up at the Clan leader, eyes shining, she awaited the news of her mentor.

"Embershade, you have proven yourself to be a wonderful mentor for Larkfoot. As deputy, and an extremely passionate and brave cat, I hope you will make a brilliant mentor for Jadepaw and pass on these qualities to her."

Deputy. Her mentor was the deputy of the whole clan! Jadepaw was in such an awe that she nearly forgot to touch noses with Embershade until her mother gave her a soft bump forwards. The deputy raised her tail in a friendly manner as she touched noses with her new apprentice, and Jadepaw was filled with a sudden glee. She was going to be the best warrior in the whole of ThunderClan, and she couldn't wait to prove it to Embershade and the rest of the clan.

Soon, the whole Clan was full of cheers calling the new apprentices names." Rainpaw! Jadepaw!" they called out. Lost in the moment, Jadekit was roused by a nod in the back. Turning around, she found herself eye to eye with Nightpaw, another apprentice a few moons older than the pair.

"I'm so glad you can join us!" he grinned. "It's been lonely in the den."  
Nightpaw had been the only apprentice for the past half moon or so, since Rowansong had become a warrior. Though they were close in age, he had still had to have been alone for a while before the two would join him. Jadepaw's friend, Smokekit was also due for her apprentice ceremony soon, being only a moon younger than Jadepaw. After her, there would be a long wait in apprentices, until Icestorm's unborn kits grew up. Jadekit however, liked her privacy, and preferred the idea of there only being fewer apprentices than more.

"Glad to!" Rainpaw said, catching up to the two as they began to walk to the apprentice's den. Soon, they were all gathered in the cosy den.  
"You guys can have any of the other beds, mine's the one in the far left." Nightpaw said, nodding his head towards it. Jadekit glanced around, before settling on one in the front right corner, away from her brother, who chose one at the end of the den.  
"Warning you, he snores." She told Nightpaw about her littermate, causing an indigent splutter from Rainpaw.  
"I do **not."** He said, rolling his eyes. "Nightpaw and I are going to get some food, you want some?"

Jadepaw shook her head. 'You two go, I'll join you in a minute."

"Suit yourself"

As she watched the two leave, the she-cat sat down in her new den, the smile fading from her face as they left and a memory coming back to her. The missing prey, it was just like in her dreams. This was the third thing that aligned with what she had been dreaming of. That meant that- no Jadepaw didn't even want to think of what would happened if her dreams were to come true. _StarClan isn't sending me any messages, I'm just delusional. I'm not a Medicine Cat, they wouldn't choose to share a message with me. It's just a coincidence._

But, as the sky got darker and Silverpelt began to shine above her, Jadepaw began to ponder it. Could StarClan really send her a message.  
She guessed she'd just have to wait and find out.


End file.
